Serás un excelente padre
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: "No lo creo, tu harías todo por proteger a las personas que estén en peligro y yo he sido testigo de ello; así que tu darías tu vida por este bebé que estamos esperando... " Bella y Bestia hablan de sus padres, Adam (bestia) argumenta que no sería el mejor padre del mundo, pero Bella confía que si lo será. Esto es un One-Shot que parece más cuento .-.


Hola, soy yo de nuevo, esta vez con un FanFic más ligero owo ( ;A;)9 Y corto. Es un one-shot nwn espero y les guste. TTATT ¡Esta corto! odia que sus fanfics sean cortos. Dejando mi trama de lado, ya les dejo leer. :3

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a la compañía de Walt Disney, yo solo los uso en este escrito para entretener.

..::~ Serás un excelente padre. ~::..

Un castillo antes muerto, ahora está lleno de vida; Una joven con un vestido azul paseaba por los pasillos leyendo un libro, desde que vivía ahí su mundo estuvo lleno de nuevas cosas, y sobre todo, una nueva aventura; desde ya varios días había experimentado los síntomas de que un pequeño ser crecía en su interior y eso le ponía feliz, el problema era como decirle a Adam. Mientras seguía concentrada en su libro y sus pensamientos, unos brazos fuertes y anteriormente peludos le abrazaron por la cintura, era Adam.

— Hola, Bella. — Le saludó el joven.  
— Hola, Bestia. — Saludó la chica con una risa.  
— ¿Aún me tienes que llamar así? — Se quejó el príncipe.  
— Si, aunque tu exterior sea ya humano, para mí siempre serás Bestia, Adam. — Ambos rieron.  
— ¿Qué te traes hoy? Nunca me abrasas así. — Le cuestionó Bella.  
— Nada, sólo que deseo que me acompañes a dar un paseo al bosque negro. — Bella alzó una ceja extrañada.  
— ¿Al bosque negro? Pero tú nunca dejas que me acerque por ese lugar. — Inquirió la joven de ojos miel.  
— Pero ahora estarás conmigo, yo te protegeré como siempre. — Adam sonrió.  
— Esta bien... Pero... — Bella miró por la hermosa ventana que estaba a su lado. — Parece que se acerca una tormenta.  
— No lo creo, el cielo esta hermoso. — Bella no se dejó engañar con el simple cielo, a lo lejos se sentía un aire frío.  
— Vale. — Accedió la joven, su sed de aventura era mayor a su miedo de la tormenta.  
— Saldremos en media hora.

Pasada la hora, ambos jóvenes se alistaron. Adam llevaba un morral con algunas cuantas provisiones; el plan era simplemente ir al bosque negro, mostrarle a Bella un hermoso campo de rosas que se encontraba en medio de este y regresar antes del anochecer. Cuando ya estaban en medio camino, el viento empezó y con él una tormenta.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, bestia? — Interrogó la chica luchando contra el cruel viento.  
— ¡Mira, ahí hay una cueva! Vamos a refugiarnos ahí. — Señaló el príncipe.

Adam tomó a Bella de la mano y la empezó a guiar hacia la cueva, en el transcurso al joven se le atoró el pie provocando que cayera y que su pie se lesionara. En ese momento deseó tener otra vez su enorme pelaje y sus grandes músculos para proteger a Bella; mientras él se maldecía en su mente, la joven le extendió su mano y le apoyó en sus hombros y juntos llegaron a la cueva.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó preocupada Bella mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo.  
— Sí, estoy bien... Esta tormenta me tomó por sorpresa... ¡Nunca me imaginé esto! — Se quejó el chico.  
— Te lo dije. — Dijo Bella mientras verificaba el pie del chico.  
— ¡Eso duele! — Chilló Adam.  
— Si estuvieras quieto no te dolería. — Comentó Bella entre risas.  
— Si, si, si... — Bestia se había quedado sin argumentos.  
— No tienes nada, sólo es un golpe. — Le explicó la joven de ojos miel.  
— Eres muy buena en esto. — Le halagó el príncipe.  
— Bueno, no sólo leo novelas; también leo libros de ciencia y medicina. — Contó Bella mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
— ¿En serio? — Adam se apegó más a Bella.  
— ¡Claro! Gracias a mi madre, ella era una gran enfermera; aspiraba a ser doctor pero por el hecho de ser mujer no le permitieron serlo.

Adam se quedó impresionado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ha pensar de que la joven que ya había vivido con él durante casi tres años, no sabía muchas cosas de ella o de su pasado. Bella por su parte, estaba extrañamente emocionada; estar atrapada en una tormenta, esperando a que pasara con su príncipe a su lado le emocionaba, no tenían muchos momentos de privacidad.

— Bella... ¿Cómo era tu madre? — La joven miró a los azules ojos del chico, en ellos se veía curiosidad.  
— Bueno, mi madre... No la recuerdo mucho. Según mi padre era realmente hermosa.  
— De seguro lo era, así como tú. — Le comentó bestia mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
— A ella le encantaba leer, igual que a mí. Dedicó su vida a los libros de medicina, al contrario que yo, que dedico la mía a las novelas e historias. — Bella hizo una pequeña pausa. — Era una gran mujer.  
— ¿La querías mucho, verdad? — Bella asintió.  
— Después de todo... ¿Quién no quiere a su madre?  
— Yo.

Bella se quedó impactada, nunca esperó esa respuesta de su parte; los ojos de Adam de mostrar curiosidad pasaron a sentir dolor, odio, resentimiento y todas aquellas emociones que ella pudo apreciar cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Bella tomó su mano y la entrelazó con al de ella.

— ¿Por qué no quieres a tu madre? — Cuestionó la joven.

En otro tiempo, Adam se hubiera negado a responder o se hubiera enojado y dicho alguna obscenidad; pero en ese momento, sabía que Bella sería la única que no lo juzgaría, después de todo, ella era la única persona que lo había visto como era realmente.

— Mi madre sólo se preocupaba por caerle bien a la sociedad y mi padre un rey que sólo deseaba explotar al pueblo, yo era el menor de mis hermanos, así que decidieron mandarme aquí para "aprender", sólo tenía 3 años cuando eso pasó; así que no le tengo tanto apego a mi madre o mi padre. Me impresionó mucho al ver que tu harías todo por tu padre, incluso tomar su lugar como prisionero. Por eso, te me haces asombrosa y mucho más, Bella.

Las palabras de Adam habían tocado profundamente a Bella, ella no sabía nada de eso; hasta ese momento, Bella sólo se había preocupado por hacer feliz a Adam, tanto que olvidó preguntarle sobre su pasado, pero ella siempre había vivido el presente y más con ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

— Dime... Adam... — Bella con su mano se acarició su vientre. — ¿Tú crees que sería una buena madre?

A la ex-bestia le asombró un poco el cambio de tema, pero sonrió, no sabía la razón pero sonrió; Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella y la apegó lo más que pudo a él, le dio un leve beso en la frente y retiró el mechón de pelo que tenía en la frente.

— Por supuesto, tú serías una excelente madre y más con esa actitud tuya. — Bella sonrió.  
— Yo creo que serías igual un excelente padre. — Adam sonrió.  
— Lo dudo, mi malhumor es un problema y creo que sería un padre malo. Haría llorar a mi pobre hijo cada cinco minutos. — Bella tomó la mano del chico y la puso en su vientre.  
— No lo creo, tu harías todo por proteger a las personas que estén en peligro y yo he sido testigo de ello; así que tu darías tu vida por este bebé que estamos esperando... — El joven abrió sus ojos como platos y su boca se abrió por completo.  
— Bella... acaso tu... — La joven lo miró y acarició su rostro.  
— Así es... Adam... Estamos esperando a un pequeño o una pequeña bebé, serás un excelente padre. — Adam se paró, tomó a Bella por la cintura y la alzó dándole vueltas.  
— ¡Eso es increíble! — Bella abrazó a Adam y lo besó, justo como cuando se rompió el hechizo.  
— Te amo. — El príncipe le dio una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.  
— Te amo, Bella.

Mientras Bella y Adam charlaban de cómo le podrían al pequeño bebé notaron que la tormenta había pasado, ambos salieron de la cueva y fueron directo al castillo; el príncipe en todo el camino no dejó que Bella se esforzara mucho, cosa que a ella le enfadó provocando que ambos volvieran a tener una de sus típicas peleas de: "Si no". A fin de cuentas, Adam al fin logró ganar y cargó a Bella hasta el castillo.

Ya ahí, ambos dieron la magnífica noticia; todos en el castillo se regocijaron por el nuevo miembro de la familia y Chip, bueno, tendría alguien con quien jugar. Cuando la celebración culminó, Bella y Adam se dirigieron al hala oeste. Ahí, en el balcón, vieron la hermosa luna.

— Bella... serás una excelente madre... — Comentó el joven mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada.  
— Tú serás un excelente padre... — Ambos sonrieron y compartieron un tierno beso.

Ambos estaban felices, mientras veían la luna; la pareja se preguntaba cómo será esa nueva y gran aventura que vivirían, no sólo ellos, sino todos en el castillo.


End file.
